Interviews and behind the scenes
Chronologically sorted after they have been published on the Being Human Blog. Series 1 * Russell on Being George * Aidan on Being Mitchell * Lenora on Being Annie * Costume and Makeup * Locations * George's Transformation Preview * Annie Seeing is Believing Preview * Toby Whithouse Reveals All * Vamping it Up * Toby on the Characters * The Big Bad Wolf Preview * Herrick Evil With A Smile * The Art Work * Tully: The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing * The Thirst Priew * Inside the Crib * Killing Annie * Annie - The Poltergeist Preview * Lauren - Victim or Villan * The Double Knock-Down * Annie's Haunting Rehersal * Lenora's Video Diary * Welcome to the Funaral Palour * Payback Time Preview * The Werewolf Transformation Revealed * Aidan Turner Answers Your Questions * Aidan Turner's Video Diary * Lenora Crichlow Answers Your Questions * Russell Tovey's Video Diary * Our Journey's End * Russell Tovey Answers Your Questions * The Werewolf Storyboards (Video isn't online anymore) * Being Human Unearthed Preview * Mitchell's Greatest Moments * Sympathy for Seth * George's Funniest Moments * Unseen Script Read Through * Annie's Pivotal Moments * Gilbert Interview Exclusive * Girl meets Werewolf... (Video isn't online anymore) * How they got the part (Video isn't online anymore) * Herrick's most evil moments (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #1: Meet the Trio (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #2: First Hospital Scene (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #3: Owen's visit (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #4: Meeting Gilbert (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #5: Bernie's Party (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #6: Bernie's Return (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #7: Annie Haunts Owen (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #8: George and the Chaplain (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #9: Owen's Breakdown (Video isn't online anymore) * Director's commentary #10: The Series Ends (Video isn't online anymore) * BH2: It's Official... They're Back! (Video isn't online anymore) Series 2 * Meet the Producers * Losing Herrick * Return to Totterdown * Russell's Request * New Special FX coming to series 2 * Back in the Hospital * The Night Shoot * Lenora' s Back * The Trio Visit BBC HQ * Russell in the Chair * Meet Tom the Runner * Back to the House * Nina Back On Set * Happy Halloween Week * Make-Up Masterclass * Halloween Memories * Meet Derek * Series 2 First Look * Nearing the End * Exclusive Screening * More Screening Tickets available via mobile (Video isn't online anymore) * Merry Christmas from Being Human * BBC Three presents Being Human Live * The Werewolf Transformations (Video isn't online anymore) * Strangers Arrive Preview * Mysterious Puncture Wounds Preview * The Love Triangle (Video isn't online anymore) * Ep2 Highlight Sir Terry Wogan * George's Despair * Inside the Caves * Introducing Sykes (Video isn't online anymore) * Saluting Sykes * Meet Phil * As it Happens Preview * Baby Day * He's back * The Explosion * Nina is Back * Inside the Facility * The Death of Ivan * Why are you here Preview * The Story Continues * Producucer Phil On BH3 (Video isn't online anymore) * The Storyboards Series 3 * BH3 begins (Video isn't online anymore) * Marcus gets a starring role (Video isn't online anymore) * Good Luck * On Set with Aidan * Comic Con 2010 * Directing BH3 (Video isn't online anymore) * Is The Being Human Set Haunted? * Sinead on Acting * Director Phil * Lenora on Acting * The Last Day * Russell on Acting (Video isn't online anymore) * Aidan on Acting * Lenora on the Annie Broadcasts * Behind The Scenes Of The BH3 Trailer * Behind The Scenes Of The BH3 Artwork * Inside the New Set * BH3 First Look (Video isn't online anymore) * Meet McNair * Finding a New Place Preview * Inside the Cage * Mitchell's Interview * Becoming Human launches Sunday (Video isn't online anymore) * Richard and Emma's House * Annie meets Sasha Preview * In the Club * George and Nina Meet McNair * Christa's Scars - Becoming Human * Return to the cage * He's Back Preview * Who is Brandy (Video isn't online anymore) * Staking Herrick * The Cover Story (Video isn't online anymore) * The Love Triangle (Video isn't online anymore) * Meet The Sands * The Tovey Wall * Something's Changed Preview * Herrick Back to his Bloody Best * I don't want you to get out (Video isn't online anymore) * Jason Watkins on Acting * Christa's Transformation Preview * The Final Act * Long Live The King Series 4 * Series Four Trailer * Eve of the War (Video isn't online anymore) * Farewell George * Intro to the Scrolls * Episode 2 Trailer * Episode 3 Trailer * Episode 4 Trailer * Episode 5 Trailer * Behind the Scenes Adam (Video isn't online anymore) * Episode 6 Trailer * The Museum * Behind the Scenes: Allison * Episode 7 Trailer * The Club * Episode 8 Trailer * Farewell Annie * The Future (Video isn't online anymore) Series 5 * Episode 1 Trailer * Damien's Fang Flicks (Video isn't online anymore) * Episode 2 Trailer * Final Series Announced * Trailer Series 5 * Episode 3 Trailer * Episode 4 Trailer * Episode 5 Trailer (Video isn't online anymore) * Episode 6 Trailer Other interesting things Scripts * Unfilmed Script George * Script Episode 7 that was later changed Art * Make a Being Human Pumpkin Chronology * Chronology Category:Special